The present invention relates to a mold mother plate, and especially to a mold mother plate which is replaceable with different patterns on the panel so that the shaped products have various patterns.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art shaped mold is illustrated for forming products, such as an optic disk. The mold includes an upper mold 10a and a lower mold 11a. The upper mold 10a and lower mold 11a are installed with an upper mold core 12a and a lower mold core 13a, respectively. The upper mold core 12a and lower mold core 13a are varied with the shaped product. Furthermore, a sprinkling path system 14a are installed on the lower mold core 13a and a mold cavity 15a are formed between the upper mold core 12a and the lower mold core 13a. The upper mold 10a and lower mold 11a are clamped by a proper mold clamping device (not shown) so as to be combined. Then melt plastics is filled from the sprinkling path system 14a to the mold cavity 15a so that the plastics are formed with a desired shape.
In general, a formed product is disposed with trademark, advertising patterns, and others. The pattern is varied as required. Therefore, a small mold core 16a are installed between the upper mold core 12a and lower mold 11a. At one end of the small mold core 16a adjacent to one end of the mold cavity 15a is installed with a pattern panel so that as the plastics are shaped, a desired pattern is formed at a respective place. Since the small mold core 16a is a replaceable design, the pattern panel thereof is replaceable as desired so that the product has different pattern without needing replacing the whole upper mold core 12a and lower mold core 13a. 
However, in the aforesaid prior art design, the manufacturing of the small mold core 16a is time and labor-consumed and much material is necessary. Thus, the cost can not be reduced. Furthermore, the small mold core 16a is difficult to be assembled to the upper mold core 12a. It is necessary to detach the upper mold core 12a for placing the small mold core 16a therein. Much labor is necessary and thus, cost is high and is not economical.
Therefore, the aforesaid prior art has some defects necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a mold mother plate forming with desired pattern, wherein the mother plate is made by sputtering or plating with a lower material cost and can be manufactured easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mold mother plate forming with desired pattern, wherein the mother plate is installed on the surface of an upper mold core or a lower mold core. The assembly is easy and cost can be saved so that the cost is reduced greatly.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a mold mother plate forming with desired patterns, comprising a mold having at least one mold core and having mold cavity, The at least one mold core is formed with a mother plate. The mother plate includes a glass substrate. The mother plate is a metal film with a pattern panel; the mother plate is replaceably installed to the mold core, and the metal film is installed in the mold cavity.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.